godzillaworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla World Wiki
Welcome to the Godzilla World Wiki We are currently working on since March 25, 2013. WARNING! This wiki contains eventual spoilers. The Godzilla World Wiki is aiming for becoming the best, most reliable and most complete wiki site about the loved and well known world of the original Godzilla-series from Toho, featuring the famous and loved Japanese Godzilla. This wiki plan to expand your knowledge on the Godzilla world. 'Please remember:' *This wiki is still under construction, you can improve this wiki and help this wiki expand by editing or adding pages. *This wiki is merely about the Japanese Godzilla and its universe and no other unrelated movie monster franchises. *When commenting on this wiki, please make sure that you have a good and nice behaviour. Bad behaviours are not allowed and can lead to your account being temporarily or permanently blocked. *If you see an error in an article then please contact the administrator(s) or either leave a comment at the end of the article or discuss it in the forums. *Please read our policy in order to learn about the rules and help making this wiki as good and reliable as possible. *Claims and statements in articles must be verifiable. Please provide references and reliable sources for your information. *Pictures on this wiki must be connected to the Godzilla universe and cannot show unrelated images. Such images will be removed. *Vandalism, rude and intimidating language/behaviour and editing wars are not acceptable. It will result in either that the page will become locked or the users will be blocked temporarily or permanently if necessary. *Spamming, uneccesary or duplicated information cannot exist and must be removed to avoid confusion and an uneccesary use and amount of articles. Before you create an article please make sure that what you're about to write hasn't already been written in a previous article. 'Helping out' To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? Find out more about the wiki on the About page. If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Want to become an administrator? If you can think you can take on the responsibility of an administrator, then put in a request here. Your request will be reviewed by the administrators of this wiki. 'Featured poll' Do you want to see Godzilla and other Toho monsters in the upcoming video game "Colossal Kaiju Combat"? Yes, absolutely. No, certainly not. I don't know. Category:Browse Category:Main Page